A Bolton Family Christmas
by hannahschatz14
Summary: The Boltons are all coming home for the holidays.  What does this holiday have instore for your favorite couple.
1. Background

_A Bolton Family Christmas_

_It's the most wonderful time of the year once again. Namely for the Bolton's who will finally be able to celebrate the holiday all together once again. You will experience love, happiness, and of course holiday cheer. This is sure to be one of the best Christmas' ever for this family._

_STARRING_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabrella Montez_

_Bart Johnson as Jack Bolton_

_Leslie Wing as Lucille Bolton_

_Chase Crawford as Matt Bolton_

_Brittney Snow as Sara Gillen_

_Miley Cyrus as Heather Bolton_

_Taylor Lautner as Ben Graceon_

_Frankie Jonas as Tristen Bolton_

_and _

_Noah Cyrus as Holly Bolton_

_*I know that Frankie and Noah aren't as old as they are in the story but just pretend that they are. I couldn't find any actors and actresses that were 7 years old.*_


	2. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 The Bolton Family Christmas Letter

AN: I really hope that you guys like this story. I for some reason was thinking about Christmas the other day and was thinking about just writing a story about the holiday cheer with my favorite movie family the Bolton's. I really hope that you enjoy this story. I kind have lost interest in my song one shots so I don't really know if I am going to continue it or not. We will see. Make sure you let me know what you think of this story. I hope that you like it. I'm so glad that you like the story so far and only knowing the background of the story. J I'm so excited!

ALSO: I do not own anything except for the idea of some of the characters in the story.

Dear Friends and Family,

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from all of the Bolton's. It's so hard to believe that another year has passed. So much has happened this year for us, but none the less for the better.

Both Jack and I continue to teach and coach at East High. Jack is sill teaching social studies and coaching basketball. I am teaching both English and reading and continue to coach the volleyball team. I also started to help coach the softball team. Both Jack and I are so excited that our whole family is going to be home for the holidays this year. Speaking of everybody, everybody is great!

Matt lives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where he lives in a apartment with his fiancé, Sara Gillen. They both work at Children's Hospital. Sara is a nurse and Matt is a Orthopedic Surgeon. We are so proud of him. Oh they are expecting a baby. Sara is due at the end of December. Everyone is hoping they have the baby in Albuquerque, namely me.

Troy is now a junior in college. He still goes to Berkley and also plays basketball too. He is still majoring in business with a minor in theater. We are so proud to see him fallowing his dreams. He is still dating Gabriella Montez. They both live together in a apartment between Berkley and Gabriella's school Stanford. They are planning on moving back here once they graduate.

Heather is a junior in high school now. She has once again made the starting line up in both volleyball and also softball. She is also on the dance team and is also in the concert choir. She is also dating our family friends son Ben Graceon. She is the busiest out of all our kids. She had to take a downer though, she was in a very bad car accident and broke her leg. She is still on crutches and can't dance for a while. Thank God she is safe.

Then you have the twins, Tristan and Holly. They keep the whole family on their toes with the tricks that they like to pull. They just started kindergarten this year. They love it. Tristan plays T-ball in the summer. Jack, Matt, and Troy are so glad they he got into sports at a young age. Me, I don't want him or Holly to grow up. Holly also has caught the sports bug. She is always watching Heather play and watching it on TV with Heather. Tristan and Holly have best friends, but they call if for each others their best friends as well.

It certainly has been one crazy year for us, but we always have stuck together. Now all we need is some snow here and this Christmas will be one of the best ever for our family. I can't wait to have all five kids around the tree this year. Along with Sara, Gabriella, and Ben. I can't wait for this Christmas.

Again Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

From The Bolton's,

Jack, Lucille, Matt, Troy, Heather, Tristan

And Holly

*Lucille's Profile*

"Mom, get in here Matt and Troy are on Skype" I heard my 3rd oldest, Heather scream from the living room.

It's Thanksgiving and Matt and Troy had no way of making it home once again for this holiday. I don't care though in one month I'll have them home for Christmas!

"Ok I'm coming Heather." I said as I heard Tristan and Holly fighting in the play room once again.

"Jack, will you please get the twins to stop whatever they are doing while I talk to Matt and Troy?" I asked my husband of 27 years.

"Sure thing." I heard him yell from the basement.

I walked into the living room and smiled when I saw Heather talking to my two oldest sons. The last time I saw my two sons in person was late October when Heather was in her car accident. We were so scared that we were going to lose her. The wreck was horrible.

"Hang on guys moms right here, I got to go anyway. I have to take my medicine for my leg. Tell Sara and Gabriella I said Hi."

"Ok Heather we will." I heard Matt say.

"Make sure that you get some rest, I'll text you tomorrow." Troy said.

"Ok night guys Love you's." Heather said

"Love you to" I heard Matt and Troy say.

I went over and handed Heather her crutches.

"Thanks mom" Heather said as she took her crutches. "I'll go help get the twins ready for bed, then go take my medicine. Will you please bring my laptop to my room when your done so I can talk to Ben?"

"Sure sweetie." I said and kissed her forehead. I sat down on the couth and smiled "There are two of my favorite boys."

"Hey Mom." They both said.

"How were you guys Thanksgiving?" I asked not really knowing what they were doing.

"Oh perfect." Matt said being sarcastic. "I had to do 3 surgeries and then spent the rest of it in a room at the hospital with Sara cause she was having fake contractions."

"Wow and I thought that mine was bad." Troy said.

"Why didn't you call us?" I asked worried for Sara and the baby.

"I was about to when her doctor came in and said that we could come home." Matt said.

"What was bad about yours Troy?" I asked.

"Well, I lost my bet with Chad on who would win the Dallas Steelers game and then Gabi and her mom got in a fight once again." Troy said.

"Wow, I wish you guys were closer so I could be with you's." I said hearing about there days. I know how Troy hates to see Gabriella upset and how Matt hates to see Sara in pain.

"We do to mom." Matt said.

"Hey only a year and a half and I'm back mom." Troy said.

I couldn't help but smile. Troy and Matt were always Mama's boys. We talked for a bit longer till I heard Sara yell for Matt.

"Sorry guys but Sara needs me for something. I'll talk to you's later. Love Ya mom." Matt said and got off.

"So how are Holly and Tristan?" Troy asked

"Little devils just like you were when you were in kindergarten." I said with a smile.

"Yep, that was sure the days. Now I'm up to my ears in homework." Troy said.

"Very funny Troy. I know that you keep up with your assignments." I said with a laugh.

"I was just kidding mom." Troy said with that smirk of his.

"So how's Gabriella besides that fight with her mom today?" I asked.

"She's great. Her mom really needs to lay off of her though." Troy said.

I just smiled knowing how much Troy loved Gabriella.

"Hey are you still on with the boys?" Jack asked.

"Only Troy." I said.

"Is that dad?" Troy asked.

"Yes."

"Have him come here I have to ask the both of you something really important." Troy said.

"Ok just a minute." I said. Jack came over and sat down beside me.

"Hey son. How are you?"

"I'm good dad. Now that both of you are here I have a pretty important question to ask you." Troy said.

I could tell Troy was getting nervous, I had no idea why though. He knew that he could tell us anything.

"What would you say if I proposed to Gabi when we were home on winter break?"

Sorry that I left you with a cliff hanger. I think that this was just a good spot to stop. The next one should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thank You everyone who has liked the story so far. I really hope you enjoy this one. If anyone has any ideas of the story to I would love to hear some of them. I would even try to tie them into the story as well. Please do that for me! Sorry it took so long to come out. I have been really busy

*I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!*

Ch. 2 It's almost Christmas!

Lucille's Profile

"Well what do yous think?" Troy asked.

"Troy, I love Gabi like a daughter, but yous are both juniors in college to." Jack said shocked.

"I know dad but you and mom got engaged when yous were freshman in college."

"Jack he has a point." I said happy that my son found someone for him. "I think that if he truly loves Gabriella we should be happy."

"Thanks mom, well dad what do you think?"

I saw Jack take a deep breath. "Troy, as long as you are happy then I am to."

I instantly saw Troy's face light up. "Thank yous so much! I better go, Gabi just got home I think, I better help her carry in her things that she bought." Troy said.

"Ok we love you." Jack said.

"Loves you to." Troy said and got off.

I closed Heathers laptop. "Sara was in the hospital today." I told Jack.

"Is she and the baby ok?" Jack asked concerned for them.

"Yeah, just a false alarm. Don't tell anyone else about Tory proposing, especially the kids." I said with a serious look on my face.

"I won't I promise." Jack said and gave me a kiss. We were interrupted by the baby of the family, 7 year old Holly.

"Mommy, Daddy"

"Yes sweetie?" Jack asked.

"Tristan is going to dump a bucket of water on Heather cause she is asleep." Holly said telling on her twin Tristan. Out of the two, Tristan was the trouble maker. A minute later we heard Heathers scream.

"AHHHH… Tristan!"

"Ha Ha and you can't catch me cause your on crutches." Tristan teased.

"No, but I can" Jack said and picked up Tristan.

"I'll take care of Heather, you take care of Tristan." I said. "Holly go to bed, we'll decorate for Christmas in the morning."

"Ok night Mommy, Night Daddy, Night Heather, Night Tristan, I love yous!" Holly said went to her room.

"Night Holly, Love you to." We all said.

"Ok mister trouble maker tell your sister your sorry and goodnight." Jack said to Tristan.

"I'm sorry Heather, good night I love you." Tristan said and hugged Heather.

Heather just smiled and hugged him back. "Goodnight Tristan, I love you to." She said as Tristan and Jack left Heather's room.

"Ok sweetie" I said "why don't you go get a shower and I'll go and get you some new bed sheets."

"Ok Thanks mom" Heather said and hobbled into her bathroom on her crutches.

My family sure was crazy, but I love and live for it.

*Present time*

*Troy's Profile*

"Gabi are you done yet?" I asked loading up the truck.

"Yes, I can't wait to get back!" Gabriella said coming out of the apartment.

I went over to Gabi and gave her a hug "I'm so glad that we're going home for the winter break." I said.

"I know you are, I am to. For once a holiday were I won't be arguing with my mom or hearing a argument." Gabi said relaxing into my body.

"Well, that's not a guarantee since me and Matt will be together." I said.

She looked up at me with this look that always gets to me.

"Sara and me talked and we both want you and Matt on your best behavior for your mom. She is really looking forward to this holiday."

"We'll try not to or at least try not to top what Tristan did to Heather on Thanksgiving." I said and felt Gabi leave my hug.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"I'm surprised that Heather didn't tell you, Tristan was mad at her cause she fell asleep when she said that she would play a game with him, so he dumped a bucket of water on her." I said wishing that I could have seen Heathers face when it happened.

"Oh wow." Gabi said "Well I now know another way to wake you up." she said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't dare!" I said with a smirk right back.

"Oh yes I would." She said but started to run away because I started to chase her. Once I caught up to her I grabbed her and spun her around.

"Ok, Ok I won't I promise." She said laughing

"That's better." I said and started to kiss her. Soon though we were interrupted by our annoying neighbor who I think has a crush on Gabi.

"Bolton, why don't you go get a room!" Our neighbor screamed. "Hi Gabriella!"

"Gabi looked and rolled her eyes at him "Hi, Troy let's get going so we can get to the hotel before 8, we don't want to drive all night like we had to when Heather was in her wreak."

I went over and opened the door for her.

"bye Gabi" Our neighbor said. "So Bolton, where are you going?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "We're going to my hometown for Christmas break."

"That's a shame, I'm going to miss seeing Gabriella everyday. Well, have a nice trip."

I got into the new truck that I finally got. Gabi looked over at me once we hit the road.

"Have I ever told you how much I hated that guy?" Gabi asked.

"You've mentioned it." I said with a laugh. "I think he has a crush on you."

She looked over to me with a look of disgust.

"Ugh.. That's the most disgusting thought I ever had!" She said laughing. I joined in with her laughing.

"Maybe if the traffic isn't bad we'll get to Albuquerque and won't have to stop if the roads stay like this."

"Maybe, do you mind if I sleep for a bit? I'm pretty tired. Somebody kept me up all night." She said and looked at me.

I did not keep you up all night"

"Yes you did, you were talking in your sleep again."

I got nervous. "Really, What was I saying?"

"Something like the ring, where's the ring?"

"Oh, must have been dreaming bout Matt's wedding since they but me of all people in charge of the rings." I said covering up my dream of me forgetting her engagement when I proposed to her.

"Oh yeah, you have been doing that since the day they asked you to be his best man." She said "Well I'm going to sleep. Love you."

"Love you to" Thank God they asked me to be his best man the same day I got her engagement ring. I'll have to thank him for that once they all find out that I'm proposing.

*12 hours later, 3 stops, and finally back in Albuquerque*

*Still Troy's Profile*

I pulled up to the side of the street and parked the truck. We were finally back to my parents house. I looked over and saw Gabi sleeping again. I didn't want to wake her up but I better since we have to unload the truck and surprise my mom since she only thinks that we were only coming in tomorrow.

"Gabi, Gabi, wake up were here." I said and saw her open her eyes.

"Really? Wow that was shorter then I'd thought it would be." she said

"Let's go and surprise my parents and Heather before they go to bed. Then I'll come out and get out stuff." I said as we got out of the truck. I caught up to Gabi and held her hand as we walked to the door.

"I can't believe that in a year we'll be moving back here." Gabi said excited.

"I know. I still can't believe that your mom freaked out about it to."

"Yeah, Troy can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you please not mention my mom while we're here? I know that your mom will probably ask but I just want to have a nice holiday without her going at me."

"You mean your not going to call her?"

She looked at me and laughed. "Troy I'm not that mean, I'll call her tomorrow to tell her that we got here ok and I'll call her on Christmas but other than that no."

"Oh ok" As we got to the door I looked at her. "Do we knock or do we just go in and surprise them?"

"Troy we wanna surprise them not give them a heart attack." She said with a laugh. I love her laugh so much.

"Ok fine." I said and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." We heard my mom say. When my mom opened the door I thought that we were going to lose our hearing from how loud she screamed.

"Oh my God! What are you's doing here already?" She asked as she hugged both of us.

"We left earlier and we didn't really run into any traffic so here we are." Gabi said.

"Mom have you lost it or…" Heather stopped when she saw me and Gabi at the door.

"Oh my God you're here!" She said and walked as fast as she could on her crutches and gave us a hug. "God have I missed you guys."

As we walked into the house I saw my dad sitting on the couch. I found it weird that he didn't come to the door when he heard mom and Heather.

"Hey guys" My dad said and came over and hugged us.

"Hey Jack." Gabi said and sat down with Heather on the couch.

"Hey dad, why didn't you come to the door?" I asked

"I wanted to see your mom and sister's reaction, by the way I'm surprised that you's didn't wake up the twins when you screamed."

"You knew?" We all asked. Me and Gabi shocked and my mom and Heather angry.

"Yeah I saw you guys walking up." He said seeing how mad mom and Heather looked. "Let's go get you and Gabi's things." We walked outside. "So did you get a ring yet?"

"Yeah I said and pulled it out of one of my bags to show it to him.

"That's quite a ring son, she'll love it."

"I hope. When are Matt and Sara coming?"

"Their plane lands at 4, right after school me and your mom are going to get them."

"The twins have off school tomorrow don't they?" I asked

"Yes why?"

"Do you want me and Gabi to baby sit them? Gabi loves them and I know she wants to spend some time with them."

"I don't see why not. Carla Danforth was going to and then bring them here when Heather gets home but we'll just tell her that you are home early so you are. By the way Chad called earlier. He thought that you were coming home last night. He wants you, him, Taylor and Gabriella to hang out in to days."

"Ok thanks, I'll call him tomorrow." I said as we went back into the house threw the basement since that's where my room is. When the twins were born me and Matt said that we would move into the basements two spare rooms so the twins could be closer to them.

*Upstairs in the living room while Troy and Jack were outside*

*Gabriella's Profile*

"So how have you's been?" I asked.

"Board." Heather said. We both started laughing. I know how much Heather hates to not be busy.

"I told you it's for the best Heather." Lucille said. "How's school coming?"

I changed my major at the end of freshmen year to elementary education. I love kids, especially Holly and Tristan. "Good this semester was really easy." I said.

"That's good, the twins will be so excited to see you and Troy tomorrow." Lucille said.

"I know, I've missed them two so much. Oh and I heard about what happened on Thanksgiving with Tristan, Heather." I said with a laugh.

"We don't talk about that." Heather said laughing.

"Well, I have to thank him. I now have a way to get Troy out of bed besides kissing him."

Heather busted out laughing. "Do it."

"Some things will never change with that boy." Lucille said. "I use to have to bribe him with food to get him up."

I smiled. I loved Troy's family. I looked on the wall and saw a bunch of pictures of the kids, even I was up there. They had a picture of Matt when he graduated Med School, one with him and Sara when they got engaged and a picture of the babies latest sonogram. Then Troy had one of when he graduated high school, then there was one of us last summer when we were here. Then Heather's school picture and one of her volleyball pictures. And then came Holly and Tristan's school picture's and one of Tristan's T ball pictures and one of Holly at her dance recital.

"So how's your mom and Mark?" Lucille asked.

Let me explain. Mark is my moms boyfriend, that is ¾ of the reason we aren't getting along. Both me and Troy think he's a jerk. I really wish my mom would dump him already. He's so rude, namely to Troy. He acts like my dad, where as my dad loves Troy. Whenever Troy has a game in North Carolina I go and we always see him since that is where he lives.

"There ok." I said.

"Good, Heather get to bed. Last day tomorrow and you have your concert." Lucille said.

"Ok." I handed Heather her crutches. "Thanks Gabi, Oh I forgot to ask tomorrow night is my concert choir Christmas concert.. I know that you are going since you text me about it last week, but could you curl my hair before hand. I fell bad asking since you are nice enough to come, but you always curl my hair the nicest."

"Don't worry about it Heather, me and Troy wanna come especially since you have a solo and I'd love to do your hair for you." I said with a smile. Heather was like a little sister I always wanted.

"Thank you so much. Night Gabi, Night mom love you."

"Night Heather." I said.

"Night sweetheart Love you to." Lucille said.

*About a hour later*

Me and Troy were finally settled into bed and watching Santa Baby.

"Oh do you wanna baby sit the twins?" Troy asked me

"Yes!" I said excited. "I love them two."

"Ok then we better get to sleep my mom said they are always awake at like seven no matter what. You can sleep in if you want to though." Troy said

"No you can, besides I want to have Tristan dump water on you." I said with a laugh.

"I never should have told you that." Troy said.

"Yeah." I said relaxing into Troy's side. "It's really starting to feel like Christmas." I said.

"Yeah it is." Troy said. "Good night Gabi, I love you."

"Night Troy, Love you to." I said and soon fell asleep.


	4. Authors Note

Hey Everyone

I haven't updated in forever because I was in a really bad car accident. I was in the hospital for 2 weeks and had surgery on my leg and also my foot. I also haven't really had the energy to do anything since it happened. I'm back now though. I am in the process of writing the new chapter and will hopefully post it very soon. Just please keep me and my 3 friends Amanda, Torri, and Megan in your prayers. All of us are doing so much better but it is going to be a long road to recovery for all 4 of us. Thanks for understanding and I can't wait to see what you all think of the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 3

HI!, I'M BACK! Anyway thank you to everyone who sent me and my friends get well wishes. We are all doing better. My car was hit by a drunk driver and caused a huge pile up. The driver who hit my car died on impact and there was 2 or 3 other deaths in the wreck so me and my friends are extremely lucky since the car we were in had the most damage we were actually ok for the most part. I'm still in a cast and have physical therapy but should be out of the cast in 3 weeks. I also was diagnosed with both mono and virtago. And with virtago its hard to look at stuff for a long time cause you can get so dizzy, so here we go, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy and thank you again for your thoughts and prayers during my lay up. Also this chapter is to introduce you more to Heather. You will see some Troy and Gabriella romance in it thought.

Chapter 3

A Bolton morning, Heather's day, and the night of the concert

*Troy's profile*

I woke up and smiled when I saw Gabriella still sleeping. After laying there for a bit I figured I better get up so I could get ready for the day with the twins. I wasn't going to wake Gabi up, she has been sleeping a lot lately. I asked her about it and she told me not to worry and that everything was fine. I went upstairs and saw my mom, dad and Heather eating breakfast.

"Morning everyone." I said

"Morning Troy." They all said as I sat down and started to eat my pancakes.

"Where's Gabi at?" Heather asked me.

"She was super tired last night so I didn't wake her up." I told them.

"Speaking of waking up, I better go and get the twins up." My mom said and got up to go and get the twins.

"GOOD MORNING BOLTON FAMILY!" I heard someone scream from the living room.

"Hey Alana, we're in the kitchen." Heather told her best friend.

"Hi everyone, wow Troy you home early." Alana said and gave me a hug.

"Hi Alana, yeah me and Gabi got in last night."

"Alana you do realize we have a door bell right?" My dad said.

"Yeah but it's so much more easier to just do what I did." She said to my dad. "You ready to go Heather?"

"Yeah can you get me my crutches?"

"I thought that me and your mom were taking you today when we went in?" My dad asked.

"We have to go in early for choir practice." Heather said as she put her letterman jacket on and took her crutches from Alana. "Bye Tory see you later. See you in 8th period dad." Heather said as her and Alana left.

"Morning everyone." Gabi said once she came into the kitchen.

"Morning" Both me and my dad said, I then kissed her.

"Who was that screaming up here?"

"Alana." I said as my dad rolled his eyes.

Just then we heard two sets of feet that were running down the stairs.

"Troy, Gabi" Trevor and Holly yelled when they saw us. They ran over to us. I picked up Trevor and Gabi got Holly.

"What are you's doing here early?" Holly asked Gabi.

"We came early to surprise everyone, but if you want me and Troy can leave for the day and not watch you." Gabi said.

"No we want you here." Trevor said leaving me and going to Gabi as Holly came to me.

"Ok we'll watch you two then." I said and picked up Holly.

"Now me and your dad are going to go. You two behave PLEASE!" My mom said as her and my dad were getting ready to leave. "Troy, Gabi my cell will be on if they get in trouble or anything else just call."

"Ok we will, have a good day." Gabi said as me and her got the twins their breakfast.

"We'll try" My dad said with a smile and they left.

*Gabriella's Profile*

"Ok you two what do you's want to do today?" Troy asked as we sat down with them as they ate."Lets go to the mall!" Holly said.

"No, why do we gotta go there?" Trevor asked.

"Cause we can get ice cream duh." Holly said.

"Ok you two cut it out." Troy said. "If dad and mom left you guys your car seats maybe we'll go to the mall. Maybe we'll call Chad and Taylor up to see if they want to come to."

"Ok, I know where dad has the extra car seats so Heather could use them if she needed to before she wreaked her car." Trevor said.

"Ok sounds like a plan you two." I said as I sat there drinking the rest of my orange juice.

"Gabi, if we get to go can you braid my hair for me please?" Holly asked me.

"Of course I will for you Holly. You know I love to do your hair. Do you want me to do it tonight for Heather's Christmas concert or are you going to ask Sara to do it for you?"

"You unless your busy then Sara."

"ok, how bout you two go and play while me and Troy clean up in here. We will be in in a couple of minutes to play with you." I said.

"Ok." They both said as they jumped down from their chairs and went to the living room.

"Your so good with them." Troy said as he hugged me from behind.

"Well thank you." I said and kissed his cheek.

"You know, your going to be a great mom." he said. I instantly froze. We never really talked about that so it kind of shocked me when he said that. All of a sudden I started to feel sick. I got out of his arms and ran to the bathroom. Troy came right after me.

"Sweetie are you ok?" I heard Troy yell from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine just give me a minute." I said as I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

"Are you sure your ok?" Troy asked me. "I can take the twins to the mall and you can just stay here and rest today if you want."

"No I'm sure I'll be ok. It is probably just a touch of food posining or something I'm fine. I'll go and call Taylor to see if her and Chad want to come with us to the mall for lunch or something." I said and kissed his cheek.

*Heahters Profile*

Halfway threw the day

I hobbled into the cafateria with Alana right beside me.

"Do you want me to go and get you your lunch?" Alana asked me.

"No I packed my lunch today, I'll just see you at the table." I said. "Thanks again for helping me."

"Heather, for the last time in 2 months, you don't have to say thank you every time I take you to a class or something. That is what best friends are for!" Alana said with a smile on her face. "Now go and talk to Ben and whoever else is at the table.

"Ok Alana see you in a bit." I said and hobbled over to the table that me and my friends sit at everyday. As I got closer I saw that my boyfriend, Ben, Alana's boyfriend, Brian, and our friends, Carly, Luke, Savanna, Trenton, Anna, and Justin. "Hey guys what's up?" I ask as Ben pulls out a chair for me and Carly takes my crutches for me.

"Not much limpy." Trenton said to me laughing with Justin, Luke and Brian.

"Hey watch it that's my girlfriend that you guys are talking to." Ben said to them looking sorta annoyed.

"Awe Heath, I'm calling it you have the sweetist boyfriend in the world." Anna said with a smile.

"Hey that's not nice, your boyfriend is sitting right here." Justin said.

"Well, whats not nice is when you are laughing at one of your girlfriends best friends are on crutches cause of a stupid drunk driver and your laughing at her." Carly said getting mad at Justin.

"Carly calm down. It was just a joke." I said, making sure we don't draw attention to the table that we already get with people staring at me giving me looks of sympathy ever since my accident. "I don't want more people looking over here at us."

"Are people still looking over here?" Brian asked me."Yeah." I said.

"You think people would get over it already. I mean your accident was how long ago, and you have been back to school a month now." Savanna said getting annoyed with all the people in our lunch.

"Savanna you of all people know that people here are going to stare, they stared at you when your aunt was in an accident. You know they are going to stare at Heather since she was the one actually in the accident." Luke said.

"I just wish people would get over it." I said.

"Ok new subject." Carly said. "Who else is going to the concert with me besides Ben and Brian to see Heather, Alana, Savanna, and Trenton?"(before any of you ask, Trenton is not gay. He is sorta like Ryan. He is cousins with Savanna and he is dating a girl that you mint meet later in the story)

"I have to make sure I don't have anything up so I'll text you when I get home." Anna said.

"I am." Luke and Justin said.

While they were discussing who was driving and what not and Savanna and Alana talking about the concert, Ben looked over at me. "Hey are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry. Just sick and tired of the way people look at me. It's not like it was my fault that I caused the wreck!" I said.

"I know you didn't and the people who care about you know that. Let everyone else believe what they want to believe. Personally I think that people are mad that you took Troy away from his team to play their first 4 games and since they lost they are blaming you." Ben said with a smile, letting me know that he was joking about the Troy thing, even though he did have a good point.

"Your probably right." I said

"I know I'm right. Now I got a strick message from your mom last period to make you eat. Something about you didn't eat breakfast today and knows that you aren't going to eat tonight since your going to be nervious so you better eat lunch." Ben said with a smirk

"Ok I'll eat. By the way. When do you wanna come over to stay for the week? My mom got the guest room ready last night before Troy and Gabriella came."

"My parents leave tomorrow morning. I don't really know what time yet so I'll let you or your mom know tonight at the concert."

"I still can't believe that you don't wanna go and see your grandparents for Christmas." I said in disbelief.

"Heather you know why I don't wanna go and see them. You have to remember that the only people at this table who know the real reason why I'm not going to see my grandparents are you and Brian." Ben said making sure that no one else at the table heard.

"Well if it isn't the girl who stole my solo from tonights concert." We heard a voice say. The whole table looked to see Stacey Parapasic. She was a senior who if she didn't get her way would mop around till she got it. And if she didn't get it then she would turn mean like now.

"What do you want Stacey?" Alana asked.

"I want my solo from Bolton." She said super annoyed. "We all know that the only reason she has the solo is because everyone feels bad for her after the accident."

"You know as good as me, Alana, and Savanna that Heather got the solo before she had her accident Stacey so why don't you go back to your own little fantasy world." Trenton said now standing up. Everyone in the cafateria was now looking at our table waiting to see what Stacey was going to do.

"You wait Bolton, in the spring the solo will be mine." Stacey said and walked away with her two little fallowers who praise the ground she walked on fallowed her.

"Thanks Trenton for doing that." I said with a smile

"Your wlecome Heather no one has the right to do that to you." Trenton said.

"Yeah really Heather, she is just whatever, you have an amazing voice, you diservie it sooo much more than she does" Savanna said.

"I really appreciate everything that you guys have done for me while I've been on these stupid things and also setting the record strait while I was at home after my wreck. Who knows what rumors were being said about me and the wreck." I said

"Awe I feel a group hug coming on" Justin said

"Can I please just smack him just this once?" Carly asked Anna and Luke since Anna and Justin were dating and Luke and Justin were super close.

"Go right ahead"Luke said.

"You can't do anymore damage then what he already has to his head." Anna said with a smirk to her boyfriend.

"Ok I'm out of here, see you's tonight." Justin got up and ran away.

"Oh no you don't Justin" Carly got up and ran as fast as she could after him.

"Them to are going to get in so much trouble one of these days." Brian said.

"Hey as long as they don't bring any of us into it I think its funny." Ben said and we all laughed.

*Later at The Boltons House*

*Gabriella's Profile*

"Gabi, are you sure that you are ok?" Heather asked me as I was curling her hair for the concert.

"Heather," I said "I'm fine just hold still." I said as I continued to curl her hair.

"Heather we don't want a repeat of the last time Gabi did your hair." Sara said while she was doing Holly's hair.

"Sara when do I get to be a aunt?" Holly asked as she looked at all of us.

"Holly we told you that you will be an aunt when the baby is ready to come." Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh ok." Holly said kinda disappointed since she didn't get an exact answer. "Mommy can I wear make up today?"

We all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Honey how about we give you a bit of cover up and some lip gloss ok?" Lucy said.

"Ok mommy, I'll go and get Heather's make up out of her room." Holly said and ran out of the room.

"Gabi am I done cause I have a little trouble maker to stop!" Heather asked me.

"Yeppers." I said and handed her her crutches.

Once Heahter left Lucy looked at both me and Sara. "I think Heather is loving having you two here for a while. I don't think she can take much more of it just being her and the twins in the house now since she can't do much."

Me and Sara both laughed. I suddenly started to not feel good again. "Ummm I'll be right back." I said and ran to the bathroom.

Once I got out of the bathroom. I went back to the room we were getting ready in. When I got there I saw Lucy, Sara, and Heather all looking at me.

"So do you wanna tell us what is the matter or do we have to wait like Troy?" Heather asked.

"Yeah cause when we got here he pulled Matt aside and was flipping out. He's scared Gabi" Sara said.

"Gabi honey you can tell us you know that." Lucy said.

*That night after the concert*

*Troy's Profile*

After we got home from Heather's concert, me and Gabi were in the living room watching tv before we went to bed. Ben ended up coming home with us tonight to spend the holiday with us instead of going with his parents to where ever they were going. I looked over to Gabi and saw that she was about ready to go to sleep.

"Gabi, are you ready to go to bed?" I asked her.

"No I wanna finish watching this." She said refering to whatever we were watching on TV.

"OK so did you enjoy getting to see Taylor today at the mall?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did. It was nice to see her and Chad." She said. "Heather did great tonight on her solo don't you think?"

"Yeah she did great. That one girl looked like she wanted to kill her while she was singing didn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah Heather was telling me about her. Her name is Stacey, I guess she is a huge pain to Heahter about her singing and stuff and how she was mad that Heather beat her for the solo saying she should have gotten it because she is a senior. I guess she even caused a scene in lunch over it today."

"Your kidding me right?" I asked

"Nope." She said

"Well that reminds me of someone from our class." I said

"Who Chad?" She said with a smirk on her face. "You know I still can't believe that he did that all over just wanting to go to prom with Taylor."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. "No I was thinking more along the lines of Sharpay doing something like that what that Stacey did to my sister."

"Oh yeah, I wonder how her and Ryan are?" She said

"I have no idea. Who knows with Sharpay. I'm sure Ryan's doing good." I said knowing that her and Ryan got along.

"I'm sure he is." Gabi said and shut off the TV. "Troy can I talk to you about something?" "Sure what is it?" I asked her having her sit in my lap.

"What would you think of me taking a sememster off of school next year?"

"Ummm.. Why?" I asked kinda shocked.

"Well you see the reason I have been getting sick is…." Gabi was about to say when we were interrupted by the twins.

"Troy, Gabi can you read us a story?" They both asked us.

"Guys can it wait for a minute?" I asked them.

"No Troy it's ok we can I will just tell you sometime soon. It's nothing serious. I'll tell you about it tomorrow or on the day after cause trust me.. I don't think it will ruin your Christmas." She said with a smile.

I looked down at her and smiled to but with me still being a bit nervious. "Ok if your sure."

"I'm sure."

"Ok then you two trouble makers lets get you guys your story read so we can get to bed to." I said and picked Holly up and took her upstairs. Her giggling all the way.

"Gabi can you carry me up please?" Trevor asked.

"Sure thing Trev come here." She said as he ran over to her and she picked him up. "Come on lets go and see what story Holly picked out."

"I hope it isn't something to girly." Trevor said making a face.

"Oh come on Trevor you don't wanna listen to any fairy tales?"

"Gabi I'm a guy.. I don't wanna hear anything about a princess."

Oh them to twins :] they sure do know how to make a good laugh out of something. So what do you think the thing is that Gabi has to tell Troy. Do you's like Heather's friends? They are based off a lot of my friends and how they treated me when I got back to school after my car wreck. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Make sure you leave a comment on it. I wanna hear what you all think. Thanks again for waiting. Hannah


	6. Authors Note! I'm back!

Hello everyone I am so so sorry that this was not updated for so long! I had a computer crash and I started college so it has been crazy! I am back and will be continuing with this story though and can't wait for you guys to read it especially since it is a holiday story. The next update should be either Friday or Saturday! Can't wait to hear your feedback once the new one is up.


	7. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Once again I apologize for making you all wait so long for it to come out I hope you can forgive me! I am so excited for you all to read this. I am hoping to get this story done by New Years but we will see :) Here is the next part I hope you enjoy! Also I know that some of the weather may not make since because I am saying it is snowing in New Mexico when it really doesn't just go with it because it adds to the effect for Christmas. One last thing, my heart goes out to all of the family affected that have lost their loved ones in the shootings in Connecticut, USA today. May those 20 elementary school students, and 6 teachers rest in peace. **Once again I do not own anything.

The next afternoon, Saturday December 21

*Troy's Profile*

Me, my dad, Matt, Ben and Tristen were walking in the woods through the snow trying to find a real tree, my mom had this great brain storm to get a real tree this year but wanted to wait to get it so we can do it as a family, well where is half of the family…at home making cookies while we are out here freezing.

"Dad what about this one?" I heard Matt yell to my dad.

"Nope to small your mom wants a huge tree."

"Daddy I'm cold and I don't wanna walk anymore!" said Tristen.

"Hope on my back bud and put your gloves on it may help you get warm." I said to him

As we kept walking we made small talk. I was finally going to tell Matt, Ben, and Tristen that I was going to ask Gabi to marry me on Christmas. We stopped after walking for about 10 minutes when we saw a tree that we were looking at.

"So I have some news." I said to them.

"What's that?" My dad asked.

"You know already dad."

Matt looked at me confused. Me and Matt were close growing up, we have drifted apart once he moved to Pittsburgh and when I started school and we don't get along as well as we once did but, if one thing were to happen to me he would be there in a heartbeat.

"You didn't get drunk and hooked up with another girl did you?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Matt, really I don't think Troy would do that to Gabi?" Ben said. I knew I liked that kid for a reason.

"What's hooked up?" Tristen asked. I had all I could do not to laugh. Matt is going to be in some big trouble from my dad.

"See look what you started Matthew." My dad said.

"Sorry I was just asking anyway Troy continue." They all looked at me.

"I'm going to ask Gabi to marry me on Christmas morning."

*Gabriella's Profile*

I was in the kitchen making cookies, well more of a mess with Lucy, Sara, Heather, and Holly. Making cookies with a 7 year old who liked to throw flower all over and almost a 9 month pregnant women craving cookies we were not getting very far. I love it. I love just getting to spend time with Troy's family they are the best, I would never be having this much fun here with my mom.

"Gabi how are you feeling?" Heather asked.

"Yeah Gabriella why don't you go and rest. " Sara said.

"You guys I'm pregnant not dying and Sara if I have to go lay down so do you!" Yes pregnant, I'm a little over 2 months along. I guess you can say me and Troy may have had a little too much fun on his birthday.

"Girls Gabi seems fine. I'm sure if she starts to not feel well or gets tired then she will go lay down, and same goes for you Sara you got to both be taking care of my grand babies for me." Lucy said all excited.

"What's pregnant?" Holly asked.

We all stopped and looked at Holly.

"Umm you know about that big bird called a stork?" Heather asked Holly

"Yeah they bring the baby, is that what it is?"

"Yes sweetie it is" I said

"Ok then why does the mommy's tummy get so big then?" We all laughed.

"Because sweetie we are soooo excited about the baby that all we want to do is eat." Sara said.

"Oh ok." She said and went over to the table to start decorating the sugar cookies.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sara asked.

"Tonight. I'm going to tell him when we are lying in bed relaxing. I'm worried though on how he is going to react."

"Gabi, Troy is going to be overjoyed when he finds out." Heather said. "You see how he is with the twins, and how excited he was when Matt and Sara told us that they were going to have a baby. I think that the whole neighborhood may wake up by him screaming with excitement."

Heather was right Troy loves kids and I know that he is going to be excited. I'm just scared about how he is going to react since we never talked about having kids or anything. He's not the first person besides me to know and I feel so bad. Lucy, Sara and Heather put the pieces together.

_*The night before*_

_Once I got out of the bathroom. I went back to the room we were getting ready in. When I got there I saw Lucy, Sara, and Heather all looking at me._

_"So do you wanna tell us what is the matter or do we have to wait like Troy?" Heather asked._

_"Yeah cause when we got here he pulled Matt aside and was flipping out. He's scared Gabi" Sara said._

_"Gabi honey you can tell us you know that." Lucy said._

_Here goes nothing I guess I really wanted to tell Troy first but I feel like they should know. "I'm pregnant." I instantly started to cry. I was so nervous about what they would say!_

"_Haha Yes I knew it!" Heather said and hobbled over to me on her crutches to hug me._

"_Congratulations! I bet Troy is going to be so excited." Sara said super excited and also gave me a hug. _

"_Lucy I'm so sorry if you don't like the news!" I said worried._

"_Sweetie, I'm not upset, a little shocked, yes but I'm so happy for you and Troy! You guys are going to be great parents." She said and came over and hugged me as well. All I could do was cry because I was so happy that they knew and were not mad about it or anything._

"_So how long till I get to be called an aunt now too?" Sara asked. I'm so glad that hopefully someday I'll get to be part of this family._

*Present day-Troy's Profile*

"Wow really?" Matt said. "Congratulations bro Gabi's perfect for you." He said and came over and gave me a hug.

"Yeah man Congrats." Said Ben and also hugged me.

"Dad you knew?" Matt asked.

"I did after you got off of Skype on Thanksgiving I got on with your mom and Troy and he told us then that he was going to pop the question. I'm really happy for you Troy you deserve this."

"You really do man. Do you have the ring?" Ben asked?

"I do, if she isn't in my room when we get home I'll show you guys it."

"I'm confused; I thought Matt was getting married to Sara?" Tristen said.

"I am bud, but Troy is getting married to Gabriella. They are going to have the same thing like me and Sara are having this summer." Matt said.

"Does that mean that Heather and Ben are getting married too?"

Me and Matt looked at each other and laughed. Ben blushed and that caused me and Matt to laugh even harder.

"No that doesn't and Heather won't be getting married for quite a long time, isn't that right Ben?"

"Yes, Jack, I mean Mr. Bolton." Ben said super nervous.

"I'm just messing with you Ben and its Jack not Mr. Bolton." We all laughed as it looked like Ben left out a sigh of relief.

"Well what do we think of this tree?" My dad asked.

"Is it big enough that Mom will like it?" Matt asked?

"I think it is going to have to be cause I think someone is getting a little bit tired." I said as I saw Tristen laid his head on Ben's lap as Ben softly laughed at my remark.

"Ok sounds good." My dad started sawing the tree when suddenly he stopped. "Can one of you boys take over? My arm and head are killing me."

"Dad are you ok?" Matt asked and he went into medical doctor mode.

"I'll take over dad go sit down." I said.

"I'm going to take Tristen back to the truck and drive it back here so we don't have to drag it." Said Ben.

"Ok." Said Matt.

Once Ben had Tristen out of hearings distance "Dad what's all wrong?" Matt asked.

"My shoulder and arm just hurt and I have a head ace I'm sure it's nothing I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I finished cutting the tree down.

"Yeah I'll just go home and take some medicine and I'll be good."

"Ok whatever you say dad." I said as Matt looked at me.

"No not whatever, Dad I think you should go to the ER and get checked out you have never had trouble with your arm and shoulder before." Matt said.

"Matt, I'm getting old, it's called arthritis and I was up all night cause I heard your sister either singing or hitting the volley ball off the sealing when she was lying in bed trying to set the ball from laying down on her bed."

"Fine dad, but if it gets worse promise me you will tell us so we can take you?" Matt said getting mad.

Ben pulled up in the truck and we got the tree into the bed of the truck and got ready to head back to home.

*Once home*

After we got the tree into the house and into the living room we all walked into the kitchen and saw the girls still making cookies.

"You guys still aren't done yet?" Matt asked.

"We ran into a little problem." Sara said.

"Yeah you wanting to eat all the cookies and Holly throwing flower all over the place." Heather said with flower in her hair.

Ben chuckled, "Hey Heath, I think you have something in your hair."

"Shut it Ben or you're getting egg in yours." She said with a smirk.

"Where's Gabi and mom at?" I asked.

"They ran to the store to get more flower." Holly said.

"Thanks sweetie. Dads going to lay down cause he has a head ace so I guess we are only going to decorate the tree later." I said to her. "You guys want to go and play video games downstairs?"

"Sure" Both Matt and Ben said.

As we headed downstairs we heard Tristen yell, "Hey wait for me I wanna play too!"

Once we got down into me and Gabrella's rooms I went over to my suit case and pulled out the ring box. I opened up the box and showed them the ring.

"Wow that is beautiful Troy she is going to love it!" Matt said.

"Wow is right! She is really going to love this!" Ben said.

I couldn't help but smile then Tristen looked at me… "Wait I thought we were coming down to play video games?"

*Later that night before decorating the tree*

*Gabrella's Profile*

Me and Troy were in our room relaxing after dinner until we had to go back up to help decorate the tree. I wanted to tell Troy tonight but I was very nervous to see what he was going to say or do. I'm sure I'm just over reacting. Like Heather and Sara said he is going to be so excited the neighbors will probably end up hearing him scream with excitement.

"Troy?" I asked him.

"Gabrella?" He asked me.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Well of course you can what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you ask me questions." Troy said laughing.

I chuckled. Well here goes nothing I guess. I took a deep breath and spit it out "I'm pregnant."

Troy stopped laughing and looked at me. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Well what do you think? Let me know and I hope you all enjoyed it (: The next one will be up soon!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm Back! I know it has been forever but I wanna finish this story for you all! I hope that you all enjoy it and hopefully those of you who had to wait aren't too mad for how long this did take.

**Gabriella's pro ~*~*~Downstairs in Troy's Room~*~*~*~**

Troy sat up and looked at me. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and I'm having the baby even if you aren't going…." Before I could say another word Troy was kissing me like he has never kissed me before. "Wow." Is all I could get out after.

"I don't want you to worry at all Gabi, I'm going to be here for you through it all, yes I'm surprised that we're having a baby, but we're having a baby!" Troy said excitedly as he hugged me again and gave me another kiss and put his hand on my stomach.

"Oh Troy you have no idea how worried I was about how you were going to react since we never talked about kids before." I said and looked at Troy.

"Like I said Gabi it's a surprise but I'm excited like I said to you the other day you're going to be a great mom." Troy said and smiled at me.

As soon as he said that I got tears in my eyes "And you're going to be a great daddy!"

"How far along are you?" He asked me.

"The doctor said he thinks I'm about 2 months along so it was before Heather had her accident, I'm thinking that it was the night of your birthday."

"So this is why you wanna take the fall semester off? I actually wanna talk to you about that."

"Troy I'm going to have the baby in late July early August so there is no way I'll be ready to leave the baby that soon and we don't have anyone in California to leave the baby with besides my mom and I don't know how she is going to react and the way that me and her are I don't know if I would even want to ask her to watch the baby."

"Wow, sweetie calm down. What I was going to tell you was that I got an email from U of A they are willing to give me a full ride scholarship for my senior year they have our majors and I was going to talk to you about it but was planning on just say no to them but now with the baby, we'll be close to my parents who can help if we need them and I totally agree that you won't want to leave the baby after they are born, heck I won't want to either but if we are here, my parents can help and I'm sure Heather will to whenever she doesn't have volleyball. So that way then to you can still go to classes come the spring semester and who knows maybe you can go online in the fall so you can still graduate with me. We can stay here until we find an apartment I'm sure my parents won't care. Whatever you want to do Gabi I'm in for it with you forever."

With all of that Troy really did make me cry, "Wow you really thought about this huh?"

"Like I said it's all up to you, whatever you want to do I will fallow you."

"I think coming back here will be perfect." I said with a smile realizing how much love that Troy has for me talking with me about this before he just said yes or no and thinking about me and our baby.

"Hey I completely, wait did you just say you wanna come back?" I just smiled and nodded my head. "What about Stanford, it's your dream school?"

"My dream is to be with you and our family, Troy this is where I want our baby to be born and raised near your amazing family and I want the baby to grow up how you grew up, playing sports and making friends and going to the same school where we fell in love, my dream is to be where ever you are."

"I love you so much Gabriella Montez"

"I love you too Troy Bolton! Can we surprise your family on Christmas morning with all of the exciting news?"

"That sounds perfect to me." Troy said as he kissed me and then kissed my still flat stomach.

**~~Upstairs in Heathers Room~~ Heathers pro**

"Hey Ben, can you do me a favor and go get my mom for me?" I asked my boyfriend as I sat at my desk looking through my emails as he laid on my bed watching tv.

"Yeah I'll be right back" He said and came over and kissed my head before he left the room to get my mom. I turned around and smiled as he walked out the door. As soon as he was out of my room and down the hallway a bit I got up and walked slowly over to my mirror with my crutches and carefully pulled up my shirt a bit on my left side to see a huge scar going up my side where I had to have surgery after my wreck nobody knew about that surgery except for my family, Ben and the rest of my friends at school, I don't even think that Sarah and Gabriella's families know about it. Every time I look at it or down at my right leg in this horrible cast or whenever I get a head ace all I can think of is that night over and over again and waking up in the hospital bed with my mom sobbing, my dad yelling at the police, Matt and Sarah talking with a doctor, Troy holding my hand and on the phone with Chad about something with the twins and Gabriella crying with my mom…

"Hey Ben said you needed… Heath, what are you doing?" My mom asked as she came into my room.

"I need to get rid of this scar mom, I can't keep having this stupid thing looking at me, all I can think about is that day when I see that and this stupid cast!" I yell as I sit down on my bed and start to cry.

My mom comes running over to me and just hugs me as I continue to cry. "We'll talk to Sarah and Matt tomorrow to see if they know of anything that will get rid of scars like yours, and if they don't know then you go to the doctor Monday we can ask them then. And then with your cast they wanna take it off on Monday to so that will be out of your life soon. I know you still get head aces and they say that that is normal they won't come as often as the months go on Heath, I swear if there was a way for me to take away the pain and fears that you have I would."

"I love you mom." I said as I start to calm down and hug her back. "Now what I wanted to show you was this email." I hobble over to my desk, I can't wait to be off of these crutches as my mom fallows me and I open up the email. "I wanted you to be the first person to see this, U of A is going to send a scout out to watch me play this summer and fall for volleyball, if they like me they are willing to offer me a full ride mom!" I said and hugged her as she hugged me back.

"Sweetie I am so proud of you!"

"Me too!" I turned around and saw Ben standing in the doorway I just smiled and shook my head at him as he came over and gave me a hug and kiss on my cheek.

"Do you guys think that I will be back to the way I was last season come time for the games?" I asked them both seriously as this was the fear that triggered what my doctor has labeled as an anxiety attack.

"Heather you get your cast off Monday start physical therapy the day after Christmas and both of your physical and occupational therapist said that they want you to be well enough to play softball come late March, I think that with all of that and softball and most of summer to train for volleyball. I think you're going to be fine cause don't tell anybody this but I think that you train harder than any of the football players, including me." Ben said and gave me another hug and smiled at me when I looked at him.

"Heath, I knew I liked your boyfriend for a reason." My mom said as she saw how supporting Ben was with me through this. "And I agree with what Ben said you are going to be ready and you are going to knock them dead!"

"Thanks guys!" I said and hugged each of them once more. "Come on Ben I wanna go tell my dad, Matt, Sarah, Troy, Gabi, and the twins and then we can finally decorate the tree and I got to call Alana to hopefully she got an email too." I said and as quick as I could with my crutches walked out of my room and yelled for everyone to go to the living room and grabbed my cell phone so I can call Alana after.

**Troy's pro. ~*~*~*~*~Downstairs in Troy's Room~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

As soon as I heard Heather screaming I rolled my eyes and looked at Gabi. "Do we really have to go up there I wanna just lay here and talk about the baby and cuddle with you?"

Gabi started to laugh and gave me a kiss. "Come on or else everyone will wonder where we are and come looking so we will end up there one way or another mint as go without being dragged up there." She said with a giggle as I ground and got up and helped her get up. "Oh and your mom, Sarah, and Heather kinda figured out I was pregnant so they know..."

"I'm actually not surprised I figured my mom knew something was up the way she kept trying to avoid me last night and today and how Heather kept rambling at dinner tonight." I said as we walked up stairs

"Hey there they are finally," My brother Matt said "come on bro I know you love Gabi but you could have got your hands off her a little faster so you could get up her quicker Heathers about to burst with excitement about something."

"And what's that stupid grin on your face you look weird." Heather said to me and looked at me with a weird face.

"What is it pick on Troy day?" I asked as me and Gabi sat down on the couch beside my dad.

"I like that day!" Tristan said and looked at Holly who was laughing and shaking her head in agreement.

"Oh really you too Holly?" I said and picked her up and sat her on my lap and she gave me a hug.

"Ok can I FINALLY tell you guys what I was yelling about?" Heather said super excited.

"Go ahead and take it easy we don't need you falling the way you are swing around on those things." Sarah said referring to Heathers crutches.

"Ok well Mom and Ben already know" She said and looked over and my mom sitting in her chair and Ben who was building Legos with Tristan. "I got an email from U of A they are going to be sending over a scout to school to see me play this summer and fall and if they like me they are going to offer me a full ride!" Heather said and hobbled over to our dad and dropped her crutches and latched onto my dad in a hug.

"Oh Heather I'm so excited for you!" My dad said and hugged her back and kissed her temple.

"Heather that's awesome!" Gabi said and leaned over and rubbed her back.

Congratulations and hugs went around to Heather until she sat down on the couch.

"Can we open presents yet?" Holly asked and everyone but Tristan laughed

"Honey, we told you, you have to wait tomorrow, Monday and Tuesday and then Tuesday night when Grandma and Grandpa Bolton are over you can open what they bring but then you got to wait til Wednesday because Santa will come on Tuesday night." My mom said

"Oh" Holly said and cuddled into me and Tristan went back to building something with Ben.

"Well we mint as well start the tree since everyone is down here now." My dad said and got up.

My dad, Matt, Me and Ben stated to put the lights on the tree as my mom, Sarah, Gabi, and Heather went through and picked out some ornaments that they definitely wanted on the tree as Holly and Tristan were watching a Christmas movie until they could help. We were all having a good time talking and laughing and stealing popcorn from the twins bowl until my dad stated to look weird and grabbed his head.

"Dad what's wrong?" Heather asked as soon as she noticed.

"I don't know Lucille my head hurts."

"Dad that was Heather that asked you not mom!" Matt said getting worried.

Sarah came over and helped my dad sit down in a chair. "Jack what's wrong? We just wanna help you." Sarah said as everyone went quiet.

"I'm going to be fine." My dad said but with slurred speech.

"That's it I'm calling an ambulance something is wrong." Gabi said and ran to the kitchen to call

My mom, Sarah and Matt were trying to keep my dad talking and awake, Heather went to tell Gabi what Matt just said to tell her. Ben was taking the twins who were crying to their room as I went to turn our porch light on for the ambulance to see the house number.

When I walked back into the living room Sarah came over to me. "Troy I'm pretty sure that your dad is having a stroke and so is Matt we don't see any of this anymore since we both are with kids all day long but from what we learned we are almost 100% Heather went to tell Gabi so she can tell the 911 operator to tell the EMTs can you go upstairs and ask Ben to watch the twins? I know that Matt and mom are going in the ambulance. I'll take your mom's car and I'm sure you Gabi and Heather will wanna come but we better take 2 cars just in case unless you think the twins should come with us."

"No your right. I'll be right back to see if Ben doesn't mind." I said worried "How could this happen to my dad though he is only in his 50's and is so active. Doesn't this happen in older people who aren't super active?"

"That's the typical case, but it can happen to anyone really." Sarah said and ran back to help Matt and my mom

I ran upstairs to the twin's room who were now playing with Ben. Ben saw me and came over. I closed the door as soon as he was over so the twins didn't hear and told him what was going on. He agreed to watch them and to tell Heather that he'll have his cell on him and to just call if we need him to bring the twins because he knows where the car seats are and has his truck here. I went running down the stairs after Ben went back in and closed the door so the twins don't hear the noise that will be going on. As soon as I got to the living room I saw the EMT's working on dad, one was talking to Matt and Sarah as they helped and another was talking to my mom about what happened I looked over to the archway by the kitchen to see Gabriella and Heather hugging each other crying I went over to them and hugged them both and tried to hold my emotions in for them as soon as my dad was in the ambulance and Matt and my mom got in as well Sarah started to cry as well. I grabbed her to as the 3 girls all cried.

Once the girls calmed down enough I stated to talk "Ok so Ben said he is going to stay and watch the twins and Heather you are to call him if he is to bring them to the hospital and for updates. Sarah are you going to be ok enough to drive?"

"I will be fine, I'll take your mom's car and I'm guessing you're going to take your truck?" Sarah asked

"Yeah, Heath I think you better go with Sarah so you don't have to try and climb into my truck." I said.

"Ok Troy is dad going to be ok?" Heather asked starting to cry again.

I looked at Heather and had a tear roll down my cheek. Gabi I think saw as she grabbed my hand and looked at Heather. "I think he will as long as you keep thinking and praying for him he will." Gabi said as we all grabbed our coats and got into our cars and sped to the hospital.

And there you have it everyone I hope you liked it! The next chapter is already being typed up so look for it soon hopefully Sunday or early next week!


End file.
